All Ye Faithful: Shadows of Christmas Past
by Jarhead
Summary: A missing scene from JAG's latest X-Mas episode.


  
  
All Ye Faithful : Shadows of Christmas Past  
  
  
By Jarhead  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is what I envisioned happening after the Robert's Christmas party wound down. While definitely shipper friendly, it's also written so as NOT to contradict with the next episode of JAG. And while I loved last season's "Answered Prayers" more, I really enjoyed "All Ye Faithful", and it inspired me to write my first JAG fic.  
  
So without further ado....  
  
*****************  
  
  
"Let me see if I've got this straight. You pinned your wings on a Lt. CLARENCE -" Mac began.  
  
"- Who wants to be a Blue ANGEL -" Harm interupted.  
  
"- And then a bell rang," Mac finished.  
  
Harm and Mac both chuckled a bit before Harm added, "Yeah, you'd think we were making a cheesy Christmas episode for some TV show."  
  
They were laying on harm's couch, their pepperminted hot coco forgotten on the coffee table in front of them. Mac was resting her head on Harm's chest, feeling it rise and fall. With each breath the tension that the day had built up slowly ebbed away.  
  
Admiral Boone had dropped Harm off at Bud and Harriet's place after they left the Wall, she had offered him a ride home. Of course there had been an ulterior motive behind her offer -she needed to hold him, which she couldn't do in front of everyone else. She needed to feel his heartbeat, feel his arms around her and know that he was really there; to be certain that damn Tomcat hadn't taken him from her.  
  
And as insensitive a clod as Harmon Rabb, Jr. could be, somehow she sensed that he knew exactly what she needed tonight.  
  
"But Clarence seemed like a good kid. I figured what the hey. I mean, if the CAG has his way I won't need them anymore."   
  
"You really think he's going to try to ground you?"  
  
"He might." He paused, searching for words. Then he began again, "If he does... Mac, I don't know if I'm going to fight him."  
  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight to look at him. His eyes held a solemn look - he was actually serious. Harm shifted his position on the couch and leaned forward, seemingly looking through the coffee table. "Mac, tonight... tonight I thought that weather balloon was a C-130. I lost control of the plane, and we were in the storm... for a moment I..."  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, resting her chin there. "I'm just lucky the balloon wasn't sucked into the engine intake or... Sarah, I'm not sure that flying is worth losing everything else that's important to me. Not anymore."  
  
Mac wanted to - scratch that- she was already almost crying. She closed her eyes and put her arm around him. How she found the strength for her next three words, she would never know.  
  
"You'll fight him."  
  
"What? I thought -"  
  
"No Rabb would ever let some petty little man clip his wings. If you decide to stop on your own, then... then that's okay. But you're not going to let him take something you love that much away from you." He was silent for a while, probably thinking about her aborted marriage. But then Brumby hadn't taken her, she'd given herself, and thankfully it hadn't worked out. She could only hope that he could see that.  
  
Finally he spoke, "Mac, what about... what about everything else that I love?"  
  
She held him tighter, "It'll all be here, waiting for you. When you're ready."  
  
He looked at her and nodded, and she went back to the warmth of his arms.  
  
  
***  
  
The lights were dim, but they had still been left on. He looked towards the living area. Two mugs of by now very cold coco sat on the coffee table. On the couch, Harm and Mac slept peacefully, him holding her.  
  
He grinned; they were going to regret the couch when they got up in the morning.  
  
As he moved towards them his smile showed a hint of sadness. They couldn't see him, even if they were awake, but he was always there. He looked towards Harm, and said, "Harmon Rabb, Jr. Sometimes you are a complete dimwit," he exhaled, "Just like your ol' man." His gaze changed to Mac, "But don't worry Sarah. You two have a full life ahead of you. I promise, he won't end up like me."  
  
Harmon Rabb, Sr. returned his gaze outward, even though he was fairly certain that his family wouldn't be needing their guardian angel anymore that night.  
  
  
  
_End._   
  
  
  
  



End file.
